<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Tell Anyone about the Relationship by Dolston17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524473">Don't Tell Anyone about the Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17'>Dolston17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peraltiago Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Friends (TV), Romance, Season 3, Secret Relationship, What-If, everybody finds out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolston17/pseuds/Dolston17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Rule one: Let's not tell anyone, so we can figure out what this is first.'<br/>'Smort.'</p><p>What if Jake and Amy were actually able to obey the first rule, and the others found out in their own ways?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago &amp; Everyone, Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta &amp; Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peraltiago Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Tell Anyone about the Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, if you haven't watched 'Friends', I do recommend it to you. It's a classic, and you may or may not like it, that I can't say. Anyway, the plotline is similar to one of its episodes where two of the main characters are trying to keep their relationship a secret, and the others find out gradually. And while Jake and Amy did manage to keep a secret, they only did it for ONE DAY. I just wanted to think of what would have happened if they hadn't made out in the evidence locker. And for the sake of this fic, let's just say Gina and Holt never left the Nine-Nine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Charles (17 Days)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Charles hasn't been this happy for a long time. He's met this woman, Genevieve, and she is, in every possible way, his dream girl. It's also obvious that she likes him too. They hit it off so well when they first met at, despite the circumstances being weird. She was wrongly in prison. If it weren't for Jake, Genevieve would probably still be there, and they'd be apart. But this is why Jake is his best friend -  he has his back, always. It's because of him that he and Genevieve are together right now. And he wants to repay him in a similar way - by setting him up with one of Genevieve's friend.</p><p>'Come on, Jake, I'm telling you, she's beautiful.'</p><p>'Charles, I've told you, I'm not looking for a relationship,' Jake answers, frustrated that he has to have this conversation over and over again.</p><p>'Okay, but you can at least have sex! You're going through a dry spell right now, aren't you?'</p><p>'Oh, my god, would you just shut up?'</p><p>'I'm telling you, it's been a while for you. When's the last time you had sex, Jake?'</p><p>'I am definitely not answering that question,' he says simply.</p><p>'Jake, I know why you're not agreeing to this double date...'</p><p>'Come on, man, not this again,' he groans.</p><p>'You still like Amy, don't you?'</p><p>'Charles, just - '</p><p>'No, don't deny it,' he interrupts, 'I've seen you two at work Jake. Smiling, flirting, joking. But you're gonna have to face it someday, she doesn't like you.'</p><p>'For the love of god, just shut the fuck up Charles!'</p><p>This time Charles has crossed a line, and he knows it. Jake rarely gets angry, but he is furious right now. His face is red, and Charles isn't sure if it's due to anger or embarrassment. But one look into his eyes tells him it's pretty much due to anger. He just wants to kick himself, to beat himself up, because this is something he does with all his friends, more so with Jake. He goes 'full-Boyle', which means going over-overboard. In his heart, he means well. But he's not always been able to show it the way he intends to. Either that, or others aren't able to see what he tries to do. He knows Jake is still not over Amy, and he only wants the best for his friend. But maybe Jake still is in the denial stage. Maybe he just needs some more time till he can move on.</p><p>'I... I'm sorry,' he says quietly, 'I'll just leave.'</p><p>He hasn't even turned around completely when he hears a sigh, followed by the words, 'Sit down, Boyle.'</p><p>He just looks down at Jake, who now has his head in his hands. He's not entirely sure if what Jake said was a request or a command, but he's never been one to disobey him. And so he joins him on the couch again.</p><p>'I know I crossed a line,' he says softly.</p><p>'No, it's fine,' Jake reassures him, finally facing his friend, 'I know you mean well, man. But I just don't want a relationship right now. I don't even want to go on a date, even if it'll end in sex. And, yeah, I'm not over Amy, and it hurts. But I kinda like where things are at the moment. I mean, yeah I'd wanna be with her, ideally. But she's single, I'm single, and in my mind I just imagine that we're together, y'know? I know that's messed up and that I need to move on. And I appreciate what you're doing for me, I do. But I just think this is something I can handle on my own.'</p><p>Charles smiles a bit by the end. So maybe his friend can take care of himself after all. </p><p>'So, we're good?'</p><p>'Yeah, we're good,' confirms Jake, as he gets up to do one of his weird/pathetic/cool handshakes with Charles. But his hands slips off the second they touch. 'God, why is your hand so greasy?' he asks, sort of disgusted.</p><p>'Oh, I was making butter with Genevieve,' Charles replies proudly. </p><p>'Damn... Well, just go wash your hands in my bathroom.'</p><p>***</p><p>He's using soap for the fifth time because, well, it's not that easy to get all the butter off your hands after using soap just four times. It's nothing too exciting, and there's not much to look at in Jake's bathroom either. There's the grey towel, still hanging behind the door like it has for the eternity. Of course, the half shower curtain, which no onw knows if it's made for small baths or is actually cut into half, is still there. He has one toothbrush, and, by the looks of it, he's only had one toothbrush his entire life. It's not such a surprising fact when you can't see the toothpaste anywhere. But there is a surprising find instead. For some reason, right next to the toothbrush, there is a lipstick. Yes, a lipstick. Not Chapstick, a lipstick. </p><p>A tiny gasp escapes Charles' lips, and he's forgotten everything. The water is running over his half-soaped hands, but his eyes are fixed on the little object that he can't believed he has missed until now. The only reason he can think of a lipstick being there is that a girl left it there. So, it meant Jake had been seeing someone, or at the very least, it was a one night stand. But with who? He wants to know. He <i>needs</i> to know.</p><p>He closes the tap after washing his hands fully. And despite them still being greasy, he lifts up the lipstick to observe. It's a soft pink shade, and he thinks he's seen it before. He even goes so far as to smell it, but it's of no use. It isn't until he turns it over, and he finds a label on the bottom, written in the tiniest words: '<i>Property of A. Santiago.</i>'</p><p>'JAAAAAAKE!!!!!'</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Rosa (26 Days)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>It's not often that the Nine-Nine is able to out-Vulture the Vulture, but when it does happen, it's a great day. It calls for a celebration, especially if you're going to get free drinks from your sergeant. So, that what the squad is doing tonight. They're at Shaw's, and they're getting drunk. Rosa is pretty sure most of them aren't even gonna be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning, but they're all having fun and rightfully so. Of course she's also keeping an eye out for Amy. Her drunkenness scale is always something to look forward to whenever they're drinking.</p><p>It was about half an hour ago that Amy took her first drink, blanking out of everything they were talking about. It's pretty hilarious at first seeing her so confused, but then it just gets annoying after you have to explain things to her over and over again. That's when they notched it up, and two-drink Amy came into action. She is very loud. That pretty much sums it up. And once everyone got sick of her just randomly entering every discussion, shouting the most absurd things, they let her take her third drink. That's why she's dancing right now. She can't even dance properly when she's sober, so it's anyone's guess as to how well she dances when she's drunk. But as Rosa looks around, she doesn't find three-drink Amy. She doesn't even find Amy. Her best guess is that her friend is throwing up somewhere after dancing around too much.</p><p>Rosa decides to investigate and help her. But just as she gets up and turns around, she can see Amy in a booth way at the back. She's not alone; she's with Jake. Those two have been pretty close recently. Sure, they may be best friends, but Rosa has never seen them becoming this close. She also knows that they have massive crushes on one another, but neither will budge because they're too afraid that the other might reject them. It's pathetic, she thinks. But she also doesn't involve herself in others' relationships, so she has to remain neutral.</p><p>Just then she's brought out of her thoughts when she seems them making out furiously out of the blue. Her eyes have gone wide, as she sees them tugging each other closer to them, almost as if they have no care for anything or anyone else in the world. Rosa quickly counts the number of beer bottles there are on the table -<i>four</i>.</p><p>She quickly rushes over to the table, and pulls Jake by his collar, almost choking him to death as she drags them to another end of the bar.</p><p>'What the fuck are you doing?' she asks immediately, her tone rough.</p><p>'What?' he asks, still trying to regain his breath.</p><p>'I know you have a crush on Santiago, but I didn't expect this from you, Jake. How dare you take her up to four drinks just so you can make out with her?!'</p><p>'Wha- Rosa, that's not what I'm doing.'</p><p>'Oh, let me guess, your plan was to have sex with her just to fulfil your desires?' </p><p>'No... Well, kinda....' he admits, and he see Rosa about to punch him, so he quickly continues, 'Amy and I are together!'</p><p>Her hand drops down immediately once she hears him. So they had taken the step after all. Her expression, though, is still stoic. She can see Jake breathe a sigh of relief, which she presumes is because she's not gonna punch him, but it may just as easily be the fact that he now has some weight off his shoulders. She's actually happy for them since they finally got what they wanted. And even though she has several questions, she knows she can't ask them. Mainly because it would be hypocritical if she, someone who let out no secret of theirs, would pester him with questions. She of all people knows how important and personal secrets can be. If they wanted to, and are still majorly, keeping their relationship a secret, she is not going to try and burst that bubble.</p><p>'Look, Charles knows too, but the others don't,' he says with a sigh.</p><p>'Got it,' she replies with a solitary nod. 'You can go back to your girlfriend.'</p><p>He cringes at that, clenching his fists and letting out a groan as well. It startles Rosa a bit, but she's seen weirder traits from him.</p><p>'We're, um... We're not quite there yet,' he says with a forced chuckle.</p><p>'Oh... Well go back to your date then.'</p><p>'Better,' he comments with a genuine smile, and Rosa curls one part of her mouth upwards too. </p><p>So those two dorks finally got together.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Gina (27 Days)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>It takes a few rays of sunshine to fall on Jake's face to wake him up. The moment he opens his eyes, though, his head throbs violently, so he closes them again and flips over. His hand goes searching for his partner, so he can pull her close and snuggle ; that always seems to help him. But she's not there. Again, he opens his eyes and lifts his head, fighting through the pain, to see where she's gone.</p><p>'Ames?' he calls out, his voice groggy due to just having woken up but also due to getting super drunk last night. He gets no response and it makes him even more confused and curious. 'Amy?' he calls again after he's out of bed, but he still gets no response.</p><p>He walks out into his small kitchen, thinking she must have gotten hungry. It's empty, but it's clean. There is no way Jake would clean his kitchen, so it has to be Amy's doing. But she's not there either. She's not on the couch in front of his T.V. either. Her whereabouts remain a mystery, but Jake knows he's not going to be able to solve this case without eating first and he is starving.</p><p>It's when he goes to open his fridge that he sees something peculiar. Normally, his fridge has nothing on it. There are a few magnets stuck to them, but that's just for him to play with whenever he gets bored. He doesn't put his mails or notices up there like other people do. He never found a reason to do so. But today there is a sheet of paper between one of the magnets and the fridge. It's a small, square Post-it, and while he hasn't read what's written on it yet, he knows whose handwriting it is. It's the beautiful handwriting of Amy Santiago.</p><p>
  <i>'Hey, good morning! Sorry I had to leave before you got up. I actually have to report in today. I know, it ruins our Saturday.</i><br/>
<i>But I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, maybe even in that black lingerie that you like...? But I'll be busy till then.</i><br/>
<br/>
<i>Take care</i><br/>
<i>Amy</i><br/>
<i>P.S. I woke up to a massive headache. I'm pretty sure your head is aching, too, so I've made you a glass of raw egg yolks as well. It's on the kitchen counter.'</i>
</p><p>By the time he's done reading the note, a small smile has formed on his lips. He feels lucky to have someone who cares about him as much as Amy does, and he cares about her too. It's been nearly a month since they started their relationship, and everything seems to be going really well. Well, maybe some more of their friends could know about them and they had talked about it. The plan was to not tell anyone at first. But since everything's been going well, they decided to just keep things homeostasis, not wanting to take a risk by telling anyone. So far, Charles and Rosa had figured it out, the latter just yesterday. They'd told both of them to keep it a secret. They were pretty sure Rosa would be able to, the main concern was Charles. But even he had been able to keep his mouth shut for over a week, albeit with great restraint, so maybe him knowing wasn't so bad either.</p><p>He sighs as he turns to the counter, and just as the note says, there is a glass of raw egg yolks, Amy's grandfather's cure for hangovers. It sounds disgusting. It looks disgusting. It smells disgusting. It is disgusting. But he has no other choice.</p><p>'Ew, what are you drinking, you weirdo?' a voice asks from behind him.</p><p>'Gina?' he asks, surprised to see her in his apartment so early on a Saturday morning.</p><p>'No, it's Beyoncé,' she replies sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. 'Seriously though, what are you drinking?'</p><p>He shakes the glass lightly in his hands for no particular reason. 'Raw egg yolks,' he answers.</p><p>'Jesus... I know you're a bad cook, Jake, but this is just extreme laziness.'</p><p>'What? No, it's for my hangover.'</p><p>'Oh... I usually use red ginseng.'</p><p>'Oh, well, I'm out of red ginseng,' he jokes. 'Why are you here anyway?'</p><p>'Oh, my god... Have you seriously forgotten?'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Your mom called us for brunch today!'</p><p>'Shit! That was today?!'</p><p>'Uhhh, doyy!!'</p><p>'Crap!'</p><p>In one swift motion, he gulps down the contents of the glass, and lets out a deep groan. It's not that bad, but he's just not used to it. The texture is a bit weird, the taste is alright for him actually. Gina, meanwhile, cringes, trying her best not to throw up. </p><p>'Okay,' he says taking deep breaths, 'Wait here for five minutes, I'll get ready and we can leave.'</p><p>***</p><p>Getting ready has never been a problem for Jake. He usually just puts on a flannel, a pair of jeans, and a leather jacket or a hoodie on top, and he's good to go. For some reason, though, he's stuck in the first step. He's not sure which flannel he should wear - red or black. It may be due to the fact that for the past few weeks Amy's been the one who's helped him pick out his clothes. Well, it's also because she's the one who irons them while he sleeps, so that he doesn't get late for work. Today though, he has to decide himself. But because he's not seen her today (yet), he just wants an excuse to text her something, and he may just have found it. He takes pictures of both flannels and sends it to Amy, asking her which one he should wear.</p><p>He's sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for her reply, when he hears a shriek through his apartment - 'ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' </p><p>'Gina? Everything alright?' he asks loudly from inside his room.</p><p>There's no response for sometime, and Jake just brushes it off. Normally, when Gina shrieks like that for no apparent reason, it's regarding some celebrity he's never heard of. IT's something she's been doing ever since they were kids. </p><p>'You bitch!' she shouts as she storms into his room, holding the little Post-it that was on his fridge, 'You're dating Amy?!'</p><p>Great.... That's two people in two days....</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
  <span class="u">Terry (47 Days)</span></b>
</p><p>Terry loves parenting. Every single part of it is something he cherishes. He has two adorable girls, and he'd do anything for them. He love teaching them how to read. He loves teaching them how to ride bikes. He loves braiding their hair. He loves playing with them. He loves singing them lullabies. He loves everything that has to do with them. He also has an amazing wife, and he's pretty sure they make an awesome parenting team. But while they do love parenting, they would also have to admit that it is tiring, especially with a third baby on the way. It can be stressful too sometimes. So he knows they need a break. For one day, he just wants the day to himself and his wife. They could go watch a movie, or go swimming, or anything else they would want to do.</p><p>And so, he's asked two of his detectives, who are also his friends, to look after his kids for one day. He's pretty sure they can manage it. Jake would be the one playing with them, and Amy would be the one who supervises. Besides, Jake is gonna be the godfather of his unborn child, so he has practically signed up for this. He's trusted them at work several times, and he's trusting them today. A part of him tells him that it's gonna be alright, but another part says they may just break a plate or two at the very least. Either way, he's not going to worry about that. For now, he just wants to spend time with Sharon.</p><p>When they return home, they find that Jake and Amy have done a very good job. Amy helped Cagney and Lacey with their homework and has also convinced them to eat their vegetables, something Sharon and Terry were finding difficult. Jake, on the other hand, played a lot of games with the girls and also let them color his nails, albeit with Crayola. All four of them have been pretty active today, and it's evident when the girls get tired earlier than their bedtime.</p><p>And as Terry tucks his girls into their respective beds, Cagney calls, 'Daddy?'</p><p>'Yes, sweetie?'</p><p>'Why don't all people have kids?'</p><p>He chuckles softly at their innocence. 'Well,' he begins, 'The first thing is, people only have kids with someone they love.'</p><p>'So why don't Uncle Jake and Aunt Amy have kids?'</p><p>He laughs a bit loudly this time. Literally everyone thinks Jake and Amy are a couple, and even his kids were fooled today. He's seen how they behave around one another, and even he doesn't understand why they haven't confessed how they feel about the other. </p><p>'I know Jake and Amy look like a couple, but they're not,' he explains.</p><p>'Then why do they kiss?' Lacey asks now.</p><p>'I'm sorry. What now?'</p><p>Did he just hear her right? Did she just say that Jake and Amy kissed while they were babysitting? That is so wrong, and yet so exciting. He's actually been hoping those two would get together somehow, and it seems like they already have.</p><p>'Yeah, they kissed. And they said that parenting is easy and that they should be parents.'</p><p>'Yeah, and that they should start tonight when - '</p><p>'OKAY!' he says quickly, before either of them can go on further. 'Okay,' he says again, clearing his throat this time, 'Maybe they are together, and maybe they will have babies one day.'</p><p>'Can we play with their baby?' Lacey asks innocently.</p><p>'Sure,' he says, laughing softly, 'But for now, you two need to sleep.'</p><p>Once he's left their room, he goes to his own. He won't join his wife, who is also asleep right now, because he needs to prepare for an interrogation, where Jake and Amy are the subjects, plus a stern talking to about the dos and don'ts of babysitting.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Holt (53 Days)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>It is not new for Holt to see a stakeout go wrong. It's something that happens all the time. It's happened to him, and to his detectives. No matter how frustrating it is, he has learned that it is part of the job. There are days where every thing goes into plan, but there are also days where nothing falls in place. He knows all the ways a stakeout can be a failure. Sometimes the perp is a step ahead of the cops, sometimes the cops are rookies. Sometimes the cops have the wrong intel, sometimes there is a last minute change of plans. The most he can do is ask his detectives to do better next time.</p><p>So when this stakeout has gone wrong, he's not too surprised at first. But the perp, by the looks of it, had no idea that the cops were coming. The two detectives he put on this case were actually the most successful and most brilliant detectives in the precinct. Every piece of information was double checked before they went for the stakeout, and everything seemed to be right. It did baffle him slightly when he thought about all this, but it's when he goes through the official tapes that he realizes that the two detectives have ruined this case for themselves. </p><p>'Peralta, Santiago,' he addresses them, 'Care to explain?'</p><p>The two detectives share a cursory glance at one another, but it's enough for Holt to try and crack how they feel. Amy, who always puts work before anything else, who would never dare go against the chain of command, unsurprisingly looks nervous, as if she's committed a crime herself. Jake, on the other hand, is a childish prankster, always fooling around, but he takes his work seriously too. These two detectives are the complete opposite of one another, and pairing them together seems like a sure to fail plan. But Holt has seen how well they work together despite the work together. After being at the Nine-Nine for almost two and a half years now, he has to admit that Peralta and Santiago do make a formidable team.</p><p>'Sir, I can explain,' Jake speaks up, 'The perp figured out we were above his hotel room, and he made a run for it.'</p><p>Holt just leans back in his chair, emotionless. Despite proving to Jake time and time again that he knows better, he is still always undermined. He's never naïve, but Jake always seems to think so otherwise.</p><p>'I will admit that there is some truth to your story, but how did he know you were above his hotel room?'</p><p>'Oh, well, you know,' Amy says, trying to come up with a new excuse, 'The carpeting was terrible in the room, so, like, every step we took, he could probably hear a massive stomp.'</p><p>'Really?' he asks, wanting to see how for they'll go with this. </p><p>'Oh, yeah, totally,' Jake jumps in, 'I mean, for us it was like living under Godzilla. Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Show him, Amy. Stomp! Stomp!'</p><p>It is one of the weirdest moments in Holt's life without a doubt. Two of his detectives are stomping around in his office, desperately trying to find some way to explain how they messed up a stakeout. </p><p>'Enough!' he bellows, and the two of them stop immediately. 'Sit down,' he orders in a softer, but still direct, tone. 'It is one thing to let a perpetrator go free, but it is another to try and come up with some vague excuse to cover it up. I know <i>exactly</i> what happened.'</p><p>It's the last sentence that perks their interest.</p><p>'I listened to the tapes,' he tells them. He can see Jake sigh in disbelief, while Amy mutters a soft <i>oh, god</i>. 'I do not know what bothers me more,' he continues, 'Your petty argument letting a criminal escape freely, or the fact that you had to keep your relationship a secret from me.'</p><p>After he's said those words, Holt simply gets up and exits, leaving two shell-shocked detectives in his office. Holt knows he's the captain of the precinct, everyone's boss here. It's something that he takes great pride in, but it's not all he wants. He also wants the people around him to see him as their friend. He's been to various precincts, and he's always been seen as the boss, and only the boss. He had hoped it would be different once he joined the Nine-Nine, but apparently it's not. He's never told it to anyone in fear that they'll pity him. Because he doesn't want pity, he wants the people to see him as their friend, or at the very least their confidant.</p><p>It takes a moment for the two detectives to understand what he meant. But they do go to apologize for not telling him sooner (and also for messing up the stakeout) and once he approves of their relationship, everything seems to be fine.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Hitchcock and Scully (Approximately 2 Years)</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <i>'By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I'd like to announce that your honeymoon vacation request status has officially been moved from pending to approved.... You're married, you may kiss the bride.'</i>
</p><p>'Hey, Hitchcock?'</p><p>'Yeah?'</p><p>'When did Jake and Amy get together?'</p><p>'No idea... Just smile and clap, Scully, smile and clap.'</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got the last line from Penguins of Madagascar lol.</p><p>Comments and kudos are always cherished but never demanded. </p><p>Thank you, have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>